According to You
by Ray Edelweiss
Summary: Según él soy maravillosa, perfecta, y con eso me basta, no me importa lo que digan los demás... SongFic basado en la canción "Accroding to You" de Orianthi. KIDxCHRONA!XDXD


**Hola a todos! XD**

**Bueno este SongFic esta basado en la canción "According to You" de Orianthi, con mi pareja favorita claro esta...KidxChrona! He seguido la letra de la canción! XD  
**

**Se me ocurrió mientras estaba convaleciente en mi cama, mi hermano...la marioneta de mi mamá, me ha obligado mantener reposo aun cuando le digo que no es nada...solo mi brazo ¬¬**

**Night: Solo tu brazo? míralo! *Agarrando la extremidad vendada* esta completamente quemado!**

**Jacob: tiene razón Ray, ya no hagas pucheros...**

**Ray: cállate...tu solo haces lo que mamá dice...T-T creí que al no estar a su alcance cosas así no pasarían, pero aun a miles de kilómetros de distancia me hace la vida imposible...TT-TT**

**Jacob: no exageres hermanita...quieres pudín?**

**Ray: *snif*...T-T ok...**

**Night: eso siempre la pone de buen humor XD...nooo ! yo también me contagie la XDMANIA! T-T**

**Jacob: XDMANIA? * Dándole pudín a la 'inválida' * que es eso?**

**Ray: es que me contagié de mi amiga Tomoyo la manía de decir 'XD', y le contagié a night también siii! XD**

**Jacob: genial XD**

**Night: no!...tu también?**

**Ray: cada vez somos más Tomoyo-chan! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**According to You**

Según todos ustedes...

Soy rara, extraña

Soy torpe, nada delicada como las demás chicas

Soy inútil, no puedo hacer nada bien...no se lidiar con nada...

Según todos ustedes...

Soy extraña, un fenómeno...

Difícil de tratar, no me abro a los demás...

Siempre indecisa y temerosa, y tiendo a escaparme de todo...

No se vestirme bien, uso el mismo vestido negro desaliñado y sin estilo...

Nunca llego a tiempo; siempre estoy atrasada, ni aun cuando el profesor me amenaza con diseccionarme...

Según todos ustedes...

Según todos ustedes...

Pero según **él**

Soy hermosa, bella, le encantan mis atributos...

Encantadora, adorable a mi manera...

No me puede sacarme de su cabeza, siempre esta pensando en mi...

Según **él**...

Soy divertida, graciosa, se divierte pasando tiempo conmigo...

Soy irresistible, y atractiva...más que las otras chicas...

Soy todo lo que él quiso en una chica...

Para él estoy bien como soy...

Así que no me importa lo que digan los demás, porque con él me basta...

Según todos ustedes...

Según todos ustedes...

Soy aburrida, nunca salgo afuera a divertirme siempre me encierro a mi misma...

Soy malhumorada, amargada, no disfruto de las cosas divertidas como los demás...

Nunca pueden llevarme a otros lugares porque yo no quiero y prefiero irme al Sr. Rincón...

Según todos ustedes...

Mis chistes son pésimos o desagradables, por lo que prefiero callarme...

Soy la chica que no se cuida así misma, no estoy pendiente de mi apariencia...

Y tengo gustos extraños y que no concuerdan con los demás...

Según todos ustedes...

Según todos ustedes...

Pero según **él**...

Soy hermosa, bella, le encantan mis atributos...

Encantadora, adorable a mi manera...

No me puede sacarme de su cabeza, siempre esta pensando en mi...

Según **él**...

Soy divertida, graciosa, se divierte pasando tiempo conmigo...

Soy irresistible, y atractiva...más que las otras chicas...

Soy todo lo que él quiso en una chica...

Para él estoy bien como soy...

Así que no me importa lo que digan los demás, porque con él me basta...

Necesito sentirme apreciada; querida...

Como si no mereciera que me odien...

Por qué nadie puede verme de la misma forma en que él me ve?

Ya es suficientemente malo que todos anden hablando de mis defectos... y me los estén recodando todo el tiempo

Pero según yo...

Todos ustedes son tontos...

Todos ustedes son inútiles...

No pueden hacer nada bien...

Pero según **él**...

Soy hermosa, bella, le encantan mis atributos...

Encantadora, adorable a mi manera...

No me puede sacarme de su cabeza, siempre esta pensando en mi...

Según **él**...

Soy divertida, graciosa, se divierte pasando tiempo conmigo...

Soy irresistible, y atractiva...más que las otras chicas...

Soy todo lo que él quiso en una chica...

Para él estoy bien como soy...

Así que no me importa lo que digan los demás, porque con él me basta...

Según el soy perfecta, no tengo que cambiar nada en mi; estoy bien como estoy ahora...

Así que no me importa lo que los demás digan de mí...con él me basta...

Estando los dos juntos, me siento feliz y dichosa...

Yo lo amo, y él me ama...nos amamos como somos

**XDXDXDXD Acabé!XDXDXDXD**

**Jacob: XD que bien! ****XD**

**Night: T-T que bien...XD**

**Ray : la XDMANIA continua ! **

**Night : quieres contagiar a todo el instituto ?**

**Ray: Quien sabe XD**

**Jacob: Ray hora de tu pastilla para el dolor...**

**Ray: no! Aleja eso de mi...esa cosa hace que de sueño a toda hora! ºoº**

**Night: Tranquila...**

**Ray: bueno...espero que les haya gustado 8D! Se me ocurrió escuchando mi mp3 en la noche XDXDXD **

**Review!**

**Ray D.**


End file.
